


Взгляд

by Insasha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dark hinata shoyo, Fantasy, Kitsune Miya Atsumu, M/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha
Summary: Fantasy AU.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 1





	Взгляд

Мия кидает за спину мутный взгляд.  
Если кицунэ — значит, не виноват.  
Много сложнее, если ты человек...  
Взгляд прожигает с полуприкрытых век.

Мия кидает взгляд, ежится внутри —  
Слишком холодный маленький мандарин.  
Не человек, не _о_ ни — но кто тогда?  
И что он _и_ друг другу-то могут дать?

Мия кидает острый взгляд желтых глаз —  
Маленький мальчик быстро вкушает власть  
(Прыгает выше, скалится ни о чем —  
Мии чуть страшно быть не к плечу плечом)

Мия кидает взгляды  
И видит кровь

Маленький мальчик уж король всех миров.

Тихо смеётся.  
Рыжий.  
Огонь почти.

Мии так много стоит его почтить.


End file.
